A hydrogen generation assembly is an assembly that converts one or more feedstocks into a product stream containing hydrogen gas as a majority component. The produced hydrogen gas may be used in a variety of applications. One such application is energy production, such as in electrochemical fuel cells. An electrochemical fuel cell is a device that converts a fuel and an oxidant to electricity, a reaction product, and heat. For example, fuel cells may convert hydrogen and oxygen into water and electricity. In such fuel cells, the hydrogen is the fuel, the oxygen is the oxidant, and the water is a reaction product.
To efficiently produce hydrogen gas, the feedstocks to a hydrogen generation assembly should be delivered under the desired operating conditions, including temperatures and pressures in a predetermined range. Additionally, the hydrogen generation assembly should be maintained at desired operating conditions to effectively produce hydrogen gas from the feedstocks.